The blood bound Titaness
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Ambrosia's one of the last Airbenders on earth, she and Aang grew up in the same temple but nobody knew she was there, except Gyatso. When Aang finds out news on her he immediately runs away, not wanting anything to do with her. But, 100 yeas later, they finally woke up and got separated again. What's in store for Ambrosia when the fallen fire prince keeps her hostage? ZukoxOC fic


Hey guys! I'm making an avatar fanfic with my OC! I decided to try this after I saw the movie "The Last Airbender" and really wanted to give it a shot! Anyway, forgive me if I am naïve and don't know much about the Avatar series.

Summary: Ambrosia's always been quiet and shy ever since she was born. When she was born into the Southern Airbending temple alongside Aang, her twin brother, the head monk, Gyatso, decided that for her safety she would stay there but was to stay in hiding, only the monks and her fellow female Airbender's knew she existed. Not even Aang knew she was there, until the one day that had changed all their lives forever. And Ambrosia isn't just the Avatar's twin sister, she's the only one that knows the responsibility and burden of being the Avatar, seeing as she is a highly regarded being herself.

Also please ignore it if it say's 'Maya', I originally picked that name but I changed it and thought Ambrosia worked better!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Little sister Big brother**

**Ambrosia's POV **

I've lived a relatively peaceful life, going day by day in hiding, only coming out with the other female air nomads when the male air nomads would go inside or on an adventure. Gyatso has kept me hidden all my life because an old legend came true the day Aang and I were born. It said that once every millennia the Avatar would be born with a female twin, that female twin being the only of their bender's kind. We would learn the most cursed and horrid bending there could be, _blood bending_. As of now we've kept it hidden that I'm Aang's twin sister, sadly he doesn't know, but today is our 13th birthday, and Gyatso has announced that I'd introduce myself to him after he's taken the Avatar test. The door opened to my room and I looked up to see Gyatso and the other monks standing there smiling at me, I sighed and stood up, brushing invisible dust off my clothes as I followed after them. We arrived at the announcement hall and I casually walked in to see all the air nomad pupils sitting on the ground with Aang in front of them with 4 objects on the tray on the pedestal, he had his Airbender tattoos now, I've already had mine for some time now but Aang just received his.

"Aang, everyone, I would like to introduce someone very important to Aang as well as everyone else in the world. This is Ambrosia, she's a master Airbender at only 13 years old, but more importantly, she's Aang's twin sister. Just like the old legends, the Avatar and the titaness, or better known as the second Avatar, has been reincarnated after a millennia of being dormant." Gyatso announced, I looked at Aang, my long white hair down and flowing to my mid-back, a part down the middle and my hair falling to either side of my face, framing and enhancing my deep orange eyes, a slight cracking scar running over my left eyes and splitting in two on my cheek.

"Aang, finally, after 13 years of living in hiding, I finally get to see you, brother." I whispered through tears and he looked shocked, after a few seconds he backed up a couple of steps then ran out of the temple as fast as possible, leaving everyone and I surprised. "I should have know he wouldn't want someone like me as a sister." I sniffled lightly and looked after his retreating figure, _maybe one day, in the near future you can accept the fact that I'm your sister, Aang. _" Please Aang, don't do anything rash alright?" I asked to myself then ran after him, worry sinking in as I found him gathering his travel gear, in a flash I got mine and followed him, leaping and catching onto his giant bison, then I worked my way up and sat there with my back to him, Aang knowing full well I was there. "Aang watch out! There's a storm coming!" I shouted, being the second Avatar I could sense things nature wise to help Aang, he nodded then the storm hit us, I screamed as I was flung from the bison, Aang calling out for me.

"Ambrosia~!" Aang screamed after me as he tried to catch me, tears stung my eyes and a faint smile spread across my lips as I fell unconscious, landing into the water below, sinking farther and farther into the deep, dark abyss.

**~Timeskip: 100 years later Normal POV~**

Ambrosia slowly noticed she was still alive as she sat up slightly, she could hear talking outside of the igloo she was in, after redressing in her usual clothes she yawned and got up. _where am I?_ She thought as she opened the door then stepped out into the cold water tribe's air. A few people noticed her and alerted a tall man, a shorter woman, presumably his younger sister, and a boy in a familiar red cloak. The three walked up to her and she looked at them confused, the girl smiled at her, the man smiling also, but the boy kept staring at her then hugged her tightly.

"Ambrosia! Thank god you're alright!" The boy yelled, catching Ambrosia by surprise, then it clicked in her mind, _Aang_ she whispered to herself in her mind, then her arms wound themselves around him and she cried softly, sniffling ever so lightly.

"Aang, I thought I'd lost you." Ambrosia sniffled and wiped her tears away, Aang smiled and they talked a little bit before the Fire nation came and stormed into the water village, taking in their surroundings.

"I want all your elderly!" A young man demanded, Ambrosia flinched slightly and her muscles tensed, ready to use her Airbending against him, the man noticed the young and peculiar looking girl and pointed to her strongly. "Her, bring her to the ship at once." He demanded as he drew closer, Ambrosia's hood was yanked off and he saw her tattoos, then he yanked Aang's hood off and saw the same ones, he grit his teeth and growled at them. "Both of you will come back to my ship or I'll cut open every single person here." The man hissed specifically at Ambrosia while she glared at him menacingly, as the twins were roughly shoved away, the girl, Katara, consulted Sokka and demanded they go after them.

"It will be painless and once its over you are free to go. You have my word. My name is Iroh." The man smiled gently and the younger man, Prince Zuko, stood by watching as Aang agreed, Ambrosia kept facing backwards and when Aang went to reach his hand out she quickly grabbed his wrist with her own small hand.

"Aang, don't." Ambrosia simply said, he looked at her quizzically and she shook her head, as she let go of him slowly, he let his hand fall back to his side limply.

"Che, who's she? You're mother?" Zuko hissed in disgust, the room went silent as Aang's eyes widened, feeling Ambrosia's calm start raging inside her, her hand tensed and she grimaced and tried to contain herself.

"I'd watch your mouth boy, I'm older than you are, and I sure as hell know you'd be dead in an instant if not for my brother. If he wasn't here, I'd blood bend you into oblivion. Fallen Prince of Fire Nation." Ambrosia growled at him, turned around as her tattoos started to glow white, Aang's eyes widened and he yelled at her to stop as a strong wind picked up outside, upon hearing his pleas she calms down and falls to her knees, exhausted from keeping her powers sealed.

"Ambrosia, you need to stop this, Gyatso wouldn't want this!" Aang exclaimed as he helped me stand up, I let out a tired laugh and stood on my own, leaning against the wall for support.

"It's fine Aang, Gyatso told me to watch over you, though you're my older brother, I still am your protector. Just as the legends say I am. Hurry up with the test so I can get out of here, I don't feel good around the fire nation, makes me nauseous around other elements I haven't learned yet." She told him shakily, drawing short and uneven breathes as Aang nodded and proceeded to do the test, passing it and thus proving he was the Avatar. "A-Aang, don't leave me." She called out weakly and slid down the wall as he quickly left using Airbending, Ambrosia started coughing due to the Fire benders all around her, Zuko stared at her semi-worriedly as she struggled to breathe in the thick air that clung in the room from the ship's smoke.

"Uncle, bring her somewhere else, we won't have use for her if she's dead." Prince Zuko demanded and walked away briskly, Iroh nodded and picked Ambrosia up princess style and walked out onto the deck of the ship, making his way to another room where the air flow was free and was away from fire benders. "How's she doing?" Zuko asked once Iroh returned, his Uncle looked at his young nephew with a slight smirk playing on his lips as he returned to staring at the horizon.

"She's doing fine, we sent word to other ships to bring a female water bending doctor here to take care of her, one that could heal Ambrosia quickly then go back to the mainland. Other than being unconscious from the heavy smoke in the air and being around fire benders, she's doing fine. And get this Zuko my boy, she's an Avatar too, just as the legends say, she's the Titaness. The Avatar's protector." Iroh whispered and Zuko's eyes widened and he ordered for them to return to the mainland to show his father he found the Titaness, the closest to the Avatar.

**~Timeskip: 2 days later Ambrosia's POV~**

I woke up to the sound of orders being shouted. I yawned and then sat up rubbing my eyes, when I opened them I saw I was in an all metal room with the window open, letting fresh air into the warm, steel cage I was put into. I looked around then finally got up, looking at the change of clothes in the room, a floor-length, long-sleeved dress, it was fitted to be gold, to signify I was an Airbender, and it had red jewels on the neckline. I quickly changed into it then folded my clothes up neatly, I set them on the bed I was laid on and opened my door to hear the orders being called louder. As I walked down hallways I found myself on the deck of the ship, my cloak around my shoulders and my staff in my hand, some people spotted me and shouted that I was awake. Prince Zuko came up to me, looked me up and down, then smiled to himself, I sighed and he chuckled, saying I looked marvelous.

"I've heard that before at least a million times when Gyatso let me go out into the nearest town to fetch a scroll or an item for him. But thanks anyways, Zuko." I smiled at him and he chuckled, holding out his hand, I laid mine on top of his and he gently escorted me to the front of the ship.

"I do apologize in advance Ambrosia, such a beautiful name for an even more stunning creature, but I am bringing you back to my country and to my father. You are the Titaness, the closest thing to the avatar, and father will be pleased to see you've appeared with the Avatar." Zuko told me, I stared out as the sunrise horizon, the beautifully shifting colors on the waters surface danced with a mystery of the ocean, I smiled softly and told him it was alright.

"I know you must do what you must for the sake of being accepted back into your family, so I won't hold it against you Zuko, but while I'm here it'd be good to learn Fire bending, so I won't feel so nauseous around you." I smiled up at him, he nodded and told me it'd be awhile until we reached his country so he could teach me, I accepted and within half an hour we were on the deck alone, the guards standing by the doors, and we stood facing the sunrise.

"Alright, let's get started." Zuko stated, having changed into more easily maneuverable clothing, as did I with changing back into my Air Nomad clothes, we began lessons, I learned Fire bending quickly and he was impressed.

The whole day and a couple weeks after was devoted to my training, Zuko pushing me harder and harder to be the best I could be for him and the world, slowly I realized that more than even wanting to rejoin his family, he wanted the world to be at peace again, to believe in the Avatar keeping balance and to be able to live a free life with a woman he loves. I smiled at his ideals and told him to keep the pure heart he has, for it will be his guidance and his protection in war, shielding misfortune from him. He chuckled and said I've been getting cheeky lately, I rolled my eyes and leaned into my right hip, leaning closer to him as he snaked a gentle arm around my waist. Slowly I've been finding myself falling for him as the days go by, and it seems he shares my feelings as well, I giggled at the thought and rested my hand on the railing, wondering how Aang is doing. And just as I thought of him, the Fire nation appeared in my sight, Zuko told me about the forest surrounding it and the best spots to overlook the sunset, I nodded and he laced his fingers in mine, leading me back to our room, seeing as I was moved from the cage and in with him.

"It is time Ambrosia, please forgive me." Zuko whispers as he embraced me from behind, I nodded my consent and he let go of me, turning around to I can change into a golden dress with red accents, white also lacing through the gown with the pattern of falling crystals, half my hair tied back in a red ribbon given to me by Zuko himself, with his name and mine on it in white letters. "Beautiful, now, lets go." He motioned to the door as I finished tying my cloak around my shoulders, taking my staff in hand I followed him out, my face shielded by my hood, Zuko ahead of me and Iroh trailing behind me as we were lead to the palace and into the throne room where I was to meet Zuko's father.

"Zuko, what're you doing here? I banished you until you brought the Avatar back to me, and you bring some measly stranger in fancy clothing whom doesn't want their face shown." The man growled and was about to do fire bending but Zuko stopped him, announced he brought the Titaness to his father. "Preposterous, the Titaness is just a myth, no human girl will ever me born with that distinctive wavy white hair and the fiery orange eyes that pierce through your soul." He announced and I smirked under my hood, Zuko turned to me and said 'go ahead, Ambrosia', I smiled and pulled off my cloak, my long wavy white hair tumbling down my shoulders, my piercing fiery orange eyes staring into the depths of the mans soul. "Good heavens, it really is the Titaness!" He yelled and everyone gasped, then he told me to prove it by bending the four elements.

"It'll be alright Ambrosia, you've done this a million times while training, you can do this, feel the fire, be the fire, you control it, it doesn't control you understand?" Zuko spoke to me softly and I nodded in agreement then closed my eyes, I kept them closed as I made the movements and generated fire from my chi, bending it in beautiful arcs and making it dance through the air. "Good, now ease out of it." Zuko told me, I opened my eyes slowly, the fire slowly dying out as I stopped moving, he smiled and patted my shoulder, I nodded to him and he called for water. "It's the same as fire but relax, let your emotions flow, become at peace with them and do what feel natural. Your emotions are the water, make them become one, flowing and mixing together." Zuko hummed and I nodded with closed eyes as I felt the liquid being placed in front of me.

I let out my breath slowly and opened my eyes, allowing my emotions to flow from me, the anger, sadness, happiness, courage, every emotion I've had felt undeniably stronger that I remember but I continued, sadness finally enveloping me as I opened my eyes, tears slid down my cheeks as I remembered Aang and the water starting quivering, turning into a woman sobbing into her hands, I released it and pulled my arms back to my sides, almost falling to my knees but Zuko caught me and held me as I sobbed silently.

"Hey, its alright Ambrosia, you'll see him again, let's continue with it shall we? You control your emotions, reign them in and lock them up, don't let them control you anymore." Zuko whispered to me, I nodded slightly and stood up straighter, wiping the tears away, finally looking up with a fire blazing in my eyes and my tattoos glowed bright white, I entered Avatar mode and was bending Earth, a boulder was placed in front of me and I earth bent it into the shape of an angry dragon shooting fire. "good, you're doing very well Ambrosia, only Air left, you are the titaness, you are the protector of the Avatar, and you are my love. Feel the compassion in Air bending you showed me during training." Zuko announced and I nodded absentmindedly, then I stomped my foot as I threw my arms out and the temperature dropped.

"Magnificent!" Zuko's father announced as I started Airbending, throwing back all the soldiers and guards in the room, keeping Zuko near me and everyone else at bay, I exited Avatar mode and fell to my knees, Zuko asking if I was alright.

"Just a little tired, and emotionally drained, but I'll be fine." I smiled up at him and he let out his breath with a slight smile before helping me up, his father had come over and was talking eagerly about gaining control of the entire world with my by his side, as his loyal concubine. "I'll be a what? I'm sorry but you've been mistaken, I'm no ones concubine, and my heart belongs to Zuko, be it you, the fire nation, or everyone else in this damn world... _I won't have you tear us apart!_" I hissed as my tattoos glowed, my eyes turning pure white and they backed away, Zuko keeping a firm grip on my waist as he whispered in my ear to calm down, after I finally did he picked me up and walked out of there, Iroh protecting us from soldiers.

"Just go to sleep, you've worked hard today." Zuko whispered to me and I smiled slightly, after he laid me down on our bed he turned the lights out and we fell asleep, his arms around my waist and my head on his chest.


End file.
